Klaus Lunettes
|country = Reino Clover |manga = Capítulo 11 |anime = Episódio 6 |jva = Takuma Terashima |eva = Aaron Roberts |pt = Peterson Adriano}}Klaus Lunettes 「クラウス・リュネット Kurausu Ryunetto」 é um nobre e um Cavaleiro Mágico Intermediário de 3ª Classe do esquadrão Alvorecer Dourado e foi temporariamente um membro dos Cavaleiros Reais do Reino Clover. Aparência Klaus é um homem alto com uma visão esbelta e olhos inclinados. Ele também tem um nariz grande e pontiagudo e um queixo grande. O seu cabelo azul claro e colorido é curto no lado e nas costas, enquanto também tem uma franja angular no lado esquerdo. Além disso, ele também usa um par de brincos e óculos com quadros retangulares. Como nobre, Klaus se veste impecavelmente de cima para baixo. Ele usa uma camisa de manga curta e mangas compridas com um colar alto e aparas de cor clara nas bordas. O colar também tem uma corrente que liga as duas extremidades do colar como um ornamento. A própria camisa é feita de duas cores diferentes, onde é de cor clara no lado e de cor escura no meio. As mangas são principalmente em tecido de cor clara, exceto a área do pulso onde tem tecido de cor escura. A camisa se estende por baixo da cintura e Klaus também usa uma faixa de cor clara sobre ela. Além disso, Klaus também usa uma calça casual de cor clara e um par de botas altas para complementar. As botas de cor escura também têm peles ao redor do colarinho. Por fim, Klaus usa um longo manto de cor escura em cima de sua roupa. O manto tem o comprimento suficiente para cobrir todo o seu corpo. Como membro do esquadrão do Alvorecer Dourado, Klaus também usa o manto de assinatura do esquadrão. O manto é feito de tecido dourado com padrões de ouro fracos na superfície e cobre apenas o tronco dele. O capuz também tem uma pele azul ao redor das bordas e um par de corda azul que sai do lado esquerdo. As vestes são anexadas a um botão dourado no lado direito, onde mantém a túnica em conjunto. Além disso, as insígnias do esquadrão também estão posicionadas no lado esquerdo da túnica. Embora possuído por um espírito elfo, duas tatuagens aparecem nas têmporas de Klaus e suas orelhas se tornam pontudas Klaus as Royal Knight.png|Klaus como um Cavaleiro Real Elf Klaus.png|Klaus possuído por um elfo Klaus - Quartet Knights.png|Klaus em Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personalidade Klaus é um homem orgulhoso que tende a julgar as pessoas de suas posições sociais independentemente de suas personalidades ou habilidades individuais. Além disso, ele também pode se tornar muito arrogante e começa a insultar pessoas de status inferior ao dele sem realmente ter um problema pessoal com eles. Isso pode resultar do fato de que ele é de nobre nascimento e sua participação no melhor esquadrão dos Cavaleiros Mágicos do Reino de Clover. Em contrapartida, Klaus pode se tornar uma pessoa muito leal para pessoas de maior status do que ele, como sua admiração em relação a William Vangeance. Devido a esta herança personalidade, Klaus tornou-se incapaz de reconhecer facilmente qualquer um, especialmente para as pessoas que são capazes de se elevar a sua posição social independentemente de seus talentos que os levam lá. Além disso, Klaus também encontra vergonha de ser ajudado por pessoas de status social inferior ao que ele pode ser visto por sua constante negação de que ele seja salvo por um membro do esquadrão dos Touros Negros. No entanto, Klaus ainda é um homem de razão, pois ele ainda é capaz de julgar e dar o seu reconhecimento com base no que ele vê com os próprios olhos. Este lado dele é notado por sua súbita aprovação de Asta e Yuno depois de testemunhar seus esforços e talentos ao completar a missão de exploração de calabouço. Seu reconhecimento também vem com um completo tipo de tratamento, já que ele está tratando Asta e Yuno como esquadrões iguais dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Klaus até vai tão longe quanto tentando defender Yuno contra um colega que não o reconhece ainda. Além disso, Klaus também tem o hábito de consertar seus óculos em todas as ocasiões. Biografia Depois de ter sido encarregado de explorar uma masmorra recém-emergida, Klaus então se afasta da masmorra dita, juntamente com seu esquadrão, Yuno e Mimosa Vermillion. Depois que eles conseguem chegar ao lado interno da masmorra e se encontram com outro esquadrão, os Touros Negros, Klaus pede o raciocínio de Yuno para salvar os dois membros do referido pelotão de uma armadilha. Ele então começa a ter uma série de argumentos com um dos membros dos Touros Negros, Asta. No final, Klaus aceita um desafio do outro esquadrão para ver qual deles poderia alcançar o centro da masmorra primeiro. Os membros do Alvorecer Dourado então partem imediatamente com a magia de Yuno depois que Mimosa localiza seu destino com sua magia. Ao longo do caminho, Klaus começa uma discussão com seu esquadrão sobre os Touros Negros, mas Yuno o interjeita e adverte-o para parar de subestimar Asta em que lembra Klaus que ele não reconheceu Yuno ainda. Logo depois, eles chegam em frente ao portão para o tesouro no centro da masmorra. Infelizmente, eles são imediatamente confrontados por um mago do Reino Diamond que consegue emboscar Mimosa. A luta começa entre Klaus e Yuno contra o referido mago, Mars. No início, a luta está em um impasse com cada lado capaz de neutralizar os ataques dos outros. No entanto, Klaus logo percebe que o vigor e o impulso de Mars não parecem se dissipar ao longo do tempo e rapidamente diz a Yuno que o abandone e termine a missão de conquistar o calabouço. Durante esse tempo, Mars consegue encontrar uma abertura para atrapalhar a perna esquerda de Klaus e prestes a dar-lhe um dano crítico. Felizmente, Yuno decide retornar e salva Klaus do ataque. Klaus está surpreso pelo poder mágico completo de Yuno, mas testemunhando a inferioridade de Yuno contra Mars, mesmo com a quantidade de poder mágico que ele possui, torna-o sem palavras. Ele então percebe os cristais embutidos na testa de Mars em que desencadeia suas lembranças dos rumores de que o Reino Diamond tinha realizado um experimento em seus magos para aumentar sua força mágica. Ao ver sua própria incapacidade de proteger seu esquadrão, Mimosa, enquanto está sendo protegido por um novo membro, Yuno, desenha Klaus orgulhoso na borda quando ele tenta atacar Mars mais uma vez. No entanto, Mars é capaz de dominar facilmente seu ataque criando um clone de cristal de si mesmo que subsequentemente começa a atacar Klaus, enquanto Mars continua seus atentados contra Yuno. Felizmente, Asta do esquadrão dos Touros Negros consegue salvar Yuno enquanto Luck Voltia é capaz de destruir o clone de cristal. Ver a si mesmo sendo salvo por um membro do esquadrão dos Touros Negros rapidamente coloca vergonha em Klaus enquanto ele se culpa por isso. Klaus então, junto com os membros dos Touros Negros, são colocados no lado defensivo, pois Mars cria ainda mais clones de cristal de si mesmo para atacá-los simultaneamente. Além de tudo o que ele testemunhou, o fato de que Asta é capaz de superar Mars confunde-o mais. Mesmo depois de Noelle Silva revelar o poder de Asta, Klaus ainda acredita que Asta assumiu seu poder único como certo. É depois de ver a construção muscular de Asta e sua ambição de se tornar o Rei Mago que ele para de depreciar vocalmente. Depois que Asta torna Mars inconsciente, Klaus posteriormente usa uma magia restritiva para mantê-lo sob controle antes de entrar no Tesouro. Depois de um pequeno argumento, todos eles podem entrar com Asta com força na entrada da porta. Eles estão imediatamente impressionados com a quantidade de tesouros que foram armazenados dentro da masmorra. Cada membro imediatamente começa a intrometer-se com as várias ferramentas mágicas dentro do tesouro, assim que eles entram, o que frustra Klaus, pois eles podem ser artefatos mágicos muito preciosos. Depois de um tempo, Luck de repente os avisa para se afastarem da porta, mas Klaus ficou atrasado para reagir quando Mars cria tempestades no tesouro e o atrapalha dentro de uma estrutura de cristal. Ele então percebe que Mars está usando um feitiço mágico de fogo em que o surpreende, pois ele sabe que um mago só pode usar magia de um único elemento. Enquanto está preso dentro da estrutura de cristal, Klaus não consegue usar seu grimório, pois ele só pode testemunhar quando Mars está prestes a atacar Mimosa e Noelle. Quando Asta chega ao lado de Mimosa e Noelle para ajudar e libera um ataque à base de água, Klaus novamente questiona a proeza de batalha de Asta, já que o último não deveria possuir qualquer poder mágico. No momento em que ele vê Asta cair devido ao ataque de Mars, Klaus tenta apressar sua tentativa de quebrar a ligação de Mars com sua magia, mas ele não conseguiu se livrar apenas no tempo. Felizmente, Yuno consegue derrotar Mars através de um meio desconhecido e os cristais que vincularam Klaus dissiparam-se no ar. Quando Klaus vê esse fenômeno, ele imediatamente confirma que Mars foi completamente derrotado. Pouco depois, Klaus percebe que o calabouço começa a tremer quando está entrando em colapso. No momento em que a masmorra começa a entrar em colapso, Klaus imediatamente embarca em uma embarcação que Yuno criou para que escapassem. Klaus então tenta argumentar o pedido de Asta para levar Mars com eles, mas Yuno decide se dirigir para a localização de Mars de qualquer maneira. Infelizmente, eles não conseguem pegar Mars e Klaus rapidamente pede Yuno para levá-los para a saída. Enquanto Yuno está agitando o vaso de acordo com a orientação de Luck, Klaus usa sua magia para destruir qualquer detritos que caem ao redor deles ao lado do último. Quando finalmente alcançam a saída, Klaus fica perto de Asta, enquanto Mimosa está curando-o. Depois de um tempo, Asta finalmente recupera sua consciência, Klaus rapidamente o abraça junto com Yuno, quando finalmente reconhece os dois como membros dignos dos Cavaleiros Mágicos do Reino de Clover. Uma semana depois de completar a missão, Klaus viaja com seu esquadrão para a região Nobre para dar seu relatório sobre a missão. Ao longo do caminho, eles encontram Asta e Noelle, onde decidem dirigir-se para o local designado juntos. Na chegada, Klaus fica chocado e rapidamente abaixa a cabeça quando o Rei Mago, Julius Novachrono, está saudando-os. Depois de uma rápida audiência com Julius, Klaus e o resto dos membros que exploraram os calabouços da missão são convidados a participar de uma Cerimônia de Conferência de Meritos de Guerra em que recompensa vários Cavaleiros Mágicos que produziram tremendo resultado durante um período de tempo. No final da cerimônia, todos eles novamente convidados por Julius para participar do banquete de comemoração em que o Rei Mago decidiu deixá-los em paz com os Cavaleiros honorários. Depois que o Rei Mago partiu, Klaus começa a sentir vários olhares de seus arredores, enquanto complementa Asta por poder resistir ao escrutínio. Klaus tenta defender Yuno dos insultos de Alecdora Sandler, membros do Alvorecer Dourado, mas ele recebe críticas semelhantes. Klaus só pode assistir em silêncio enquanto Asta enfrenta os Cavaleiros que os humilhavam. Quando alguém entra no salão do banquete e informa os Cavaleiros que a Capital Real está sob ataque, Klaus junta seus colegas ao discutir um plano de contra-ataque. Quando Asta sai abruptamente da reunião, Klaus tenta detê-lo, mas ele não consegue convencer o último a ficar. Ele então prossegue indo para o Distrito Oeste da Capital Real, juntamente com Hamon Caseus e Siren Tium. À medida que chegam ao local, estão imediatamente cercados por um exército de cadáveres nos quais eles continuam a dizimar cada um deles na vizinhança. Depois que todos os cadáveres são derrotados, substâncias negras de repente se manifestam sob seus pés e transportam Klaus e os outros Cavaleiros Mágicos a uma distância considerável da Capital Real. Felizmente, Klaus pode retornar à capital real em um curto espaço de tempo depois de combinar seu poder mágico com o resto dos cavaleiros encalhados. No entanto, na sua chegada, ele é incapaz de impedir que os inimigos levam Asta com eles. Noelle sugere que os Cavaleiros o persigam e o resgatem, mas Klaus não concorda com ela, pois ele explica sua incapacidade de traçar os movimentos dos inimigos. Klaus permanece ao lado de seus colegas enquanto Mimosa tenta curar Fuegoreon Vermillion. Depois que os irmãos Vermillion foram enviados para a enfermaria médica, Klaus rapidamente mostra seu profundo alívio quando Julius volta para a capital real com Asta. O nobre então permanece com seus colegas enquanto o Rei Mago os aborda, em relação aos próximos conflitos. Mais tarde, Klaus passeou pela capital real com Mimosa e Yuno quando se encontram com os membros dos Touros negros. O nobre ficou atordoado depois que um dos seus juniores de repente lançou um ataque para Asta e os outros magos dos Touros Negros. Klaus então começa a perceber o súbito crescimento de Yuno no poder depois que ele viu o ataque, mas o nobre decide ficar com ele mesmo. Klaus atende o Festival de Prêmios de Estrelas e felicita Yuno quando ele é reconhecido pelo número de estrelas que ele coletou. Ele depois ouve enquanto Augustus Kira Clover XIII anuncia o Exame de Seleção dos Cavaleiros Reais. Uma semana depois, Klaus adverte Mimosa por ter causado problemas com outros Cavaleiros Mágicos no exame e por estar muito relaxada. Ele então retorna a saudação de Asta, ressaltando que ele treinou. Ele está chateado quando é colocado no time K com Luck e Puli Angel. Durante a primeira partida, Klaus felicita Mimosa e Asta como eles carregam em todo o campo de batalha, e preocupa-se quando eles são pegos em um ataque de pinça de três vias. Quando a segunda partida começa, Klaus diz a Noelle para mostrar algum respeito quando ela resume Kirsch Vermillion como grosseiro, ressaltando que Kirsch atua como o capitão dos Pavões Corais desde que Dorothy Ansoit está sempre dormindo. Depois que o time C ganha, Klaus explica a Magia de Pétalas de Cerejeira de Kirsch e ressalta que exige níveis de realeza da magia. Quando sua primeira partida começa, Klaus tenta reinar na emoção de Luck e decide assumir o controle quando vê como seus companheiros de equipe são semelhantes. Durante o jogo, Klaus defende com sucesso contra o ataque do Cervo Ciano, mas é então flanqueado, mas Luck consegue salvar o cristal. Impressionado com as habilidades aumentadas de Luck, Klaus mostra suas melhorias através da perfuração no ataque do Orca Púrpura, e Luck desafia Klaus a uma briga após a partida. Klaus diz-lhe que se concentre quando enfrentam seus três adversários. Coordenando sua magia, Klaus lança Luck para frente, levantando uma parede do chão debaixo dos pés do Touro negro, enquanto Puli aumenta sua velocidade criando um vento de rabo. Depois que Luck chuta Rob Vitesse para o cristal, destruindo-o e ganhando a partida, o time K é um dos outros. Durante a décima primeira partida, Klaus está impressionado com o poder de Langris Vaude e com que rapidez ele cancelou seu próprio feitiço refletido. Enquanto Asta colapsa do esgotamento depois de derrotar Langris, Magna o pega enquanto Klaus e muitos outros Cavaleiros levam ao campo em apoio de Asta. Durante a segunda partida, o time K planeja retirar Rill Boismortier antes que ele possa explorar suas fraquezas para combinar sua magia para criar Flecha do Relâmpago, com Klaus fornecendo uma arma de ferro. Apesar da velocidade e do poder do feitiço, Rill redireciona-o de volta ao time K, quebrando o cristal e ganhando a partida. Vários dias após o exame, Klaus e os outros selecionados para serem Cavaleiros Reais, todos se reúnem na Capital Real e são colocados sob o comando de Mereoleona Vermillion. Depois que o esquadrão viaja para o Zona da Rocha de Gravidade, Mereoleona explica a situação e divide o esquadrão em equipes. Yuno infiltra-se na masmorra com Klaus, Hamon e Mimosa. À medida que se aprofundam, Klaus se pergunta o que um dos magos derrotados entende por "formas verdadeiras". Klaus e sua equipe chegam à sala central e descobrem um homem flutuando em uma esfera de mana. De repente, a figura brilha intensamente e Klaus, Yuno e Hamon começam a brilhar também. Os três são possuídos por espíritos elfos e prendem Mimosa. Mais tarde naquela noite, todos os elfos restantes são exorcizados depois de William Vangeance e Licht combinarem sua magia para conectar os elfos a uma árvore gigante através da qual Asta envia Anti Magia. Alguns dias depois, Klaus fica angustiado ao ler a notícia sobre o julgamento de Asta. Seis meses depois, três magos do Reino Spade atacam a base do Alvorecer Dourado. O Discípulo Negro Foyal prende Klaus e vários outros Alvoreceres Dourados no pátio com sua Magia de Névoa. Klaus ergue vários escudos e ataca Foyal, atingindo apenas as ilusões do Discípulo. Foyal destrói os escudos de Klaus com uma saraivada de balas de água. Mesmo que seus aliados sejam derrotados e seu corpo seja espancado, Klaus se recusa a desistir. Antes que Foyal possa matar Klaus, Yuno afasta as névoas, permitindo que Letoile pegue o Discípulo Negro em Outro Atlas e retire suas névoas. Klaus segue e atinge Foyal com Lança Espiral Flamejante, deixando-o inconsciente. Enquanto os três Alvoreceres Dourados conversam, parte do teto desmorona e revela que Zenon derrotou William. Quando Zenon os ataca, Klaus e Letoile combinam feitiços defensivos, mas os Presas Eternas rompem e empalam o par. Depois que Zenon sai, o Brotamento de Yggdrasil de William ativa e cura os muitos cavaleiros feridos. Klaus acorda surpreso e confuso com sua sobrevivência e fica triste com a morte de seus companheiros. Poderes Magia *'Magia de Aço': Klaus usa esse atributo mágico para gerar e manipular aço. Blazing Spiral Lance.png|link=Lança Espiral Flamejante|Lança Espiral Flamejante *'Magia de Criação': Klaus usa essa forma de magia para manifestar qualquer entidade que ele deseja do aço. Klaus usa essa magia para criar um objeto composto de aço que poderia ser usado para fins de ofensa e defesa. Klaus-Parede Armada do Castelo de Aço-Anime2.PNG|link=Parede Armada do Castelo de Aço|Parede Armada do Castelo de Aço Lança espiral impetuosa.png|link=Lança Espiral Impetuosa|Lança Espiral Impetuosa The Golden Dawns rolling out to battle.png|link=Carruagem de aço sem nome|Carruagem de aço sem nome *'Magia de Restrição': Klaus usa essa forma de magia para criar objetos de aço que ele poderia usar para conter seu oponente. Mars restrained by Klaus.png|link=|Feitiço de caixão de aço sem nome *'Magia Composta': Klaus combina sua Magia de Aço com a Magia de Relâmpago de Luck Voltia e a Magia de Asa de Puli Angel. O elfo possuindo Klaus combina sua Magia de Aço com a Magia de Vidro do elfo possuindo Hamon Caseus. Thunder Arrow.png|link=Flecha do Relâmpago|Flecha do Relâmpago Castelo de Vidro.png|link=Le Château du Verre|Le Château du Verre Equipamento *'Grimório': Klaus possui um grimório que contém vários feitiços baseados em aço. O grimório tem uma capa de cor clara com desenhos intrincados em cada capa. Além disso, tem as insígnias do trevo de três folhas no centro da capa frontal. Klaus' grimoire.png|Grimório de Klaus Lutas *Klaus Lunette e Yuno vs. Mars: Interrompido *Equipe K vs. Equipe L: Vitória *Equipe I vs. Equipe K: Derrota Eventos *Reunião dos Irmãos de Sangue *Declaração de Ascensão *Invasão de Mortos-Vivos *Festival de Prêmio de Estrelas *Exame de Seleção dos Cavaleiros Reais Trivia *As atividades favoritas de Klaus são leitura e apreciação arquitetônica. *Klaus ficou em 26º lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade e 33º na segunda. *Klaus é o quinto homem mais bonito. *''Lunettes'' é francês para "óculos". Referências Navegação en:Klaus Lunettes Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Humano Categoria:Cavaleiros Reais membros Categoria:Cavaleiros Mágicos Categoria:Alvorecer Dourado membros Categoria:Nobres